


Ill

by FKAErinElric



Series: Three men and a car [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel tries to make Dean feel better, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Dean becomes ill and Castiel is there to help





	Ill

**Author's Note:**

> Been battling a cold but I wanted to get something written today. This is a pre-slash story.

Castiel was sitting at the war room table. He was looking over the documents they had about the latest hunt Sam and Dean been on. He didn’t go with them this time as they didn’t think they needed him for a basic salt and burn. However, he had received a phone call from Sam asking him to meet him at the bunker. The angel stared at the papers none of it made sense at the moment he was so worried about Dean. He could tell by the way Sam was talking there was something wrong with the other man. He was so worried. Suddenly he heard a loud thud of the heavy metal door opening and there was Sam with Dean. He looked up at them and could tell there was something wrong with Dean. “Dean?” He asked his voice laced with worry.

            “I’m fine.” The eldest mumbled his voice weak.

            “Don’t listen to him Cas. He’s sick.” Sam said as he helped him down the stairs.

            He jumped up from his chair and ran over to them. He noticed Sam smirk as he looked at Dean and Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel wasn’t sure what the meaning was behind their expressions but he didn’t ask. “Let me see.” He reached out to Dean who slapped at his hand.

            “I’m fine, Cas!” He snapped. He pulled away from Sam. “I just need some sleep.” He stumbled a few steps forward

            “Cas just wants to heal you, you know.” Sam said.

            Dean gave a halfhearted wave as he headed to the stairs to go to the dorms. He wobbled and fell to the ground.

            “Dean!” Castiel shouted. He rushed to his side and lifted up his upper body.

            “Fine,” Dean groaned as his eyes barely opened. He’s head rolled back and he slumped forward and rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

            “Dean?” Castiel pleaded fearing the worse

            Sam was beside him before he knew it. “It’s the remains of a curse. He pissed off a witch on the hunt.”

            “She was a bitch.” Dean groaned in Castiel’s shoulder.

            “Yeah well maybe you shouldn’t have told her that to her face.” He looked at the angel and shrugged. “He was worse.”

            Castiel waved his hand over Dean’s body examining the curse. The hunter coughed and shuttered mumbling that it felt cold. “The curse is weakening but… I don’t think I can heal him, Sam.”

            “See.” Dean mumbled. He nuzzled his head in the angel’s shoulder and Castiel just looked down at him. “Comfy.” He mumbled

            “He needs rest and he’ll be fine.” Castiel informed the youngest Winchester. He lifted Dean up in his arms bridal style. “I’ll take him to his room.”

            “Put me down!” Dean protested but Castiel ignored him and kept walking to the dorms.

            Sam opened the door to Dean’s room for him and the angel laid the hunter on his bed.

            “We should get you comfy.” Castiel stated as he started to remove Dean’s boots.

            “Stop!” Dean protested. He slapped at their hands. “I got it, I got it.” He leaned over to take off his boots and suddenly the room spun and he almost fell off the bed. “Okay fine but I’ll take care of my clothes.” He removed his flannel and under shirt as Castiel and Sam got rid of the boots.

            Sam got his pajamas from the dresser and handed them to Dean.

            Dean put on the shirt. “Turn around.” He ordered them. They looked away as he dropped his jeans to the floor and managed to put on his pants without falling over.

            Castiel picked up the clothes and tossed them into Dean’s hamper. “You need food.” He stated

            Sam nodded. “I’ll make you some soup.” He took off towards the kitchen

            Dean lay back down and shivered. “I’m so cold.” He moaned

            Castiel crawled into bed with him.

            “What are you doing?” Dean asked his voice rose in alarm

            “Keeping you warm.” He stated as he wrapped his arms around Dean

            He considered protesting but instead he crawled closer to the angel’s unnaturally high body heat. “Mmmm Cas, you’re so warm.” He nuzzled his head into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to him. “Like a living space heater.”

            “Glad I could help Dean.” Castiel said. He threaded his fingers into Dean’s hair in hopes of relaxing the human.

            Dean smiled and it lit up Castiel’s heart. Suddenly the moment was ruined by Sam coughing. “Ugh sorry I ugh have the soup.” He brought it in and set up a table for Dean to eat. “I didn’t mean to ruin the moment.”

            Castiel looked at him in confusion then noticed Dean glare at him as he untangled himself from the angel.

            “Sorry.” Sam said again and looked to the door. “I think ugh I got some research to do.” He took off so fast Castiel almost didn’t register it.

            Dean looked down at the soup and let out a cough. “I really don’t want to eat.”

            Castiel slid forward on the bed so he was closer to Dean. “Here let me help.” He said casually. He picked up the spoon full of soup and brought it to the hunter’s lips.

            Dean stared at the food his face was flush and Castiel was unsure as Dean stated he was cold. “You… you’re going to fed me?” He asked

            “If you don’t have the energy to feed yourself then I will.” He still held the spoon out and Dean sighed and opened his mouth. Castiel brought the soup to his mouth and fed him.

            Dean swallowed the soup and let out a cough. “Surprised you could do that.”

            “What fed someone?” He asked as he got another spoon full. “It’s pretty simple.” He placed another mouth full in his mouth. Dean remained quiet as Castiel fed him his soup. After the bowl was finished Castiel put it on the dresser to be taken care of later. “You really should get some sleep.”

            Dean leaned back on his hands and looked up at the angel. He stared at him as if studying him.

            Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “What is it Dean?”

            “Will you… Cas will you stay with me while I sleep?”

            He gave a nod and sat on the chair by his desk.

            “No I mean,” He patted the bed and Castiel noticed his face turn red again.

            “Oh you want me to share a bed with you.” Castiel said his voice a tone of understanding. He got up and headed over to Dean. The hunter lay down and Castiel went to lay with him and Dean held up his hand.

            “Ditch the coats and the shoes.”

            Castiel looked down at his clothes and shrugged. He removed his trench coat and suit jacket and kicked off his dress shoes. He got in bed with Dean. “Is this satisfactory?”

            Dean nodded. He buried his head in Castiel’s shoulder and he’s face turned red again.

            He frowned and laid his hand on Dean’s forehead. “You don’t seem to be running a fever.”

            “Huh?” Dean asked with a frown

            “You’re face keeps turning red. I thought maybe you were running a fever but you don’t seem to be.”

            He’s face turned even redder then before. “No… I… I don’t have a fever.”

            “Then why is your face turning so red?” Castiel asked with a head tilt

            Dean let out a sigh. “I… I’m blushing Cas. It’s something that humans do when they are embarrassed.”

            “Why are you embarrassed? I thought you wanted me to keep you warm.”

            “I do it’s just that… look man I’m not good with words… I just… I like it and… well I’m thinking it would be nice to do this every night.” He shook his head. “Never mind Cas, we’ll work it out some other time.” He buried his face in his shoulder and mumbled a good night.

            Castiel looked down at the human in confusion. He threaded his fingers in Dean’s short hair. He didn’t understand how this made the human blush but if it brought him comfort then he would gladly do it. “Good night Dean, sleep well.” He laid there and watched the hunter sleep. A peaceful smile played across the man’s lips and Castiel was pretty sure he heard Dean mumble his name but he wasn’t sure. He was content to hold him all night if that meant his hunter got some rest, and so he did.


End file.
